dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lee Kyung Young
| Imagem=Arquivo:LeeKyungYoung_180px.png | Nome= 이경영 / Lee Kyung Young | CidadeNatal=Hongcheon, Gangwon-do, Coreia do Sul | Nascimento=12/12/1960 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação= Ator | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 이경영 / Lee Kyung Young *'Profissão:' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 12/12/1960 *'Local de Nascimento:' Hongcheon, Gangwon-do, Coreia do Sul *'Altura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Signo:' Sagitario *'Grupo Sanguineo:' B *'Educação:' Universidade Hanyang (Teatro e Cinema) Dramas *Haechi (SBS, 2019) *Vagabond (SBS, 2019) *Room No. 9 (tvN, 2018) *Misty (jTBC, 2018) *Argon (tvN, 2017) *Bride of the Water God (tvN, 2017) *Forest of Secrets (tvN, 2017) *My Home's Honey Jar (KBS1, 2015), cameo *D-Day (JTBC, 2015) *Sense8 (Netflix, 2015) *Hidden Identity (tvN, 2015) *Misaeng (tvN, 2014) *Three Days (SBS, 2014) *Queen of Ambition (SBS, 2013) *Vampire Prosecutor 2 (OCN, 2012) *Dae Wang Sejong (KBS1, 2008) *Yi San (MBC, 2007) *Tears of Diamond (SBS, 2005) *The Immortal Lee Soon-Shin (KBS1, 2004) *Age of Warriors (KBS1, 2003) *Rustic Period (SBS, 2002) *Blue Mist (KBS2, 2001) *The Thief's Daughter (SBS, 2000) *Fireworks (SBS, 2000) *Love Story - Rose (SBS, 2000) *Crystal (SBS, 1999) *Romance (SBS, 1998) *Eun Shil (SBS, 1998) *Snail (달팽이) (SBS, 1997) *Faraway Ssongba River (머나먼 쏭바강) (SBS, 1993) Filmes *Robber (2017) *Retrial (2017) *Real (2016) *The Prison (2016) *Pandora (2016) *The Great Actor (2016) *The Magician (2015) *Inside Men (2015) *The Long Way Home (2015) *Untouchable Lawman (2015) *The Beauty Inside (2015) *Memories of the Sword (2015) *Assassination (2015) *Minority Opinion (2015) *Perfect Proposal (2015) *Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2015) *Fashion King (2014) *Whistle Blower (2014) *Tazza: The Hidden Card (2014) *Kundo: Age of the Rampant (2014) *The Pirates (2014) *Genome Hazard (2014) *Mr. Perfect (2014) *Venus Talk (2014) *Another Promise (2014) *Hwayi: A Monster Boy (2013) *The Terror Live (2013) *New World (2013) *The Berlin File (2013) *China Blue (2012) *26 Years (2012) *National Security (2012) *Gaiji Keisatsu (2012) *A Company Man (2012) *A Millionaire on the Run (2012) *The Concubine (2012) *Spring, Snow (2012) *Unbowed (2012) *Countdown (2011) *Hindsight (2011) *War of the Arrows (2011) *Moby Dick (2011) *Sunny (2011) *Be My Guest (2011) *A Better Tomorrow (2010) *Paju (2009) *The Divine Weapon (2008) *The Mafia, the Salesman (2007) *Someone Behind You (2007) *Meet Mr. Daddy (2007) *The Windmill Palm Grove (2005) *Family (2002) *Forgive Me Once Again Despite Hatred (2002) *The Beauty In Dream (2002) *This Is Law (2001) *First Kiss (1998) *The Happenings (1998) *Film-making (1998) *Hallelujah (1997) *Baby Sale (1997) *Poison (1997) *Holiday In Seoul (1997) *Mister Condom (1997) *Maria And The Inn (1997) *Change (1997) *Trio (1997) *The Gate of Destiny (1996) *Corset (1996) *The Real Man (1996) *Runaway (1995) *A Hot Roof (1995) *Mom Has A New Boyfriend (1995) *The Terrorist (1995) *Affliction Of Man (1995) *Deep Scratch (1995) *Young Lover (1994) *The Rules Of Game (1994) *Life of Hollywood Kid (1994) *Out of the World (1994) *Rosy Days (1994) *To The Starry Island (1993) *Watercolors in Rain 2, The Zelkova Hill (1993) *That Woman, That Man (1993) *In Your Name When the Morning Comes (1993) *The General Hospital of Love (1993) *Dinosaur Teacher (1992) *White Badge (1992) *A Foolish Lover (1992) *From the Seom River to the Sky (1992) *Autumn Journey (1992) *Death Song (1991) *A Pale Rainy Day (1991) *Lost Love (1991) *The Song Of Resurrection (1991) *You Know What? It's a Secret 2 (1991) *I'm Gonna Do Something Shocking (1990) *Only Because You Are a Woman (1990) *Young Shim (1990) *You Know What? It's A Secret (1990) *A Sketch of a Rainy Day (1990) *Guro Arirang (1989) *Gam-dong (1988) *Adada (1987) *The Diary of King Yonsan (1987) Prêmios *'2016 52º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio Filme - Ator Coadjuvante (Minority Opinion) *'2015 4º APAN Star Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante (Misaeng) *'2015 24º Buil Film Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante (Minority Opinion) *'2014 15º Busan Film Critics Awards:' Melhor Ator (The Pirates) *'1999 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio por Atuação - Top Excelência - Ator (Love Story, Crystal) *'1998 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio por Atuação - Excelência - Ator (Eun Shil) *'1996 32º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio Filme - Melhor Ator (Runaway) *'1994 15º Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Prêmio Estrela Popular *'1994 5º Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante (Out to the World) *'1994 30º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio Film - Ator Mais Popular (That Woman, That Man) *'1993 14º Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Prêmio Estrela Popular *'1993 31º Grand Bell Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante (White Badge) *'1993 29º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio Filme - Melhor Ator (White Badge) *'1992 3º Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante (White Badge) *'1992 30º Grand Bell Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante (Death Song) *'1991 12º Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante (Death Song) *'1991 2º Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante (Death Song) *'1990 10º Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Melhor Ator Estreante (A Sketch of a Rainy Day) Links Externos *Profile (nate) *Profile (naver) *Wikipedia Americana *Wikipedia Coreana Categoria:KAtor